California King Bed
by Synyster Lady
Summary: In this California king bed, we're ten thousands miles apart


Tittle : **California King Bed**

Writer :** Synyster Lady**

Casts : Yunho & Jaejoong

Genres : Romance, Hurt

Length : 1 of 3

Rate : PG-13

Summary : Struggle for unrequited love, and the love that came late to realize. Will those two things come together in the end?

A/N : Inspired by the song California king bed sung by Rihanna

.

.

.

.

.

_Chest to chest, Nose to nose, Palm to palm, We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist, Toe to toe, Lips that felt just like … The inside of a rose._

**-Yun-to-Jae- **

Kim jaejoong seorang pria berparas elok yang telah merubah marganya menjadi Jung Jaejoong itu, tengah berbaring di atas sebuah California king bed nya. Matanya menerawang meratapi pigura besar bercat golden dan terukir sedemikian rupa, yang memuat gambar dirinya beserta seorang pria sangat tampan yang telah menikahinya hampir sekitar satu tahun ini.

Keduanya terlihat tersenyum bahagia di dalam pigura itu, ah .. atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang bahagia, sedangkan pria itu? Entahlah. Setiap kali ia menanyakan pada pria itu, kenapa ia menikahinya? Apakah itu hanya baktinya terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang menjodohkan ia dengan Jaejoong?

Dan pria itu tidak pernah menjawab dengan pasti, selalu saja memberi jawaban-jawaban yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Jaejoong. Atau, pria tampan itu hanya akan tersenyum, seraya berkata. "Kau lelah kan, tidurlah." Sama sekali tidak menyambung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Dan ketika pria itu sudah berbicara seperti itu, jaejoong pun tidak pernah bisa untuk bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Ia hanya bisa menelan semua pertanyaan itu kembali. Selalu seperti itu, kadang Jaejoong merasa untuk apa sebenarnya ia menikah? jika kenyataannya tak seindah bayangannya.

Yang selalu ia lakukan adalah menanti dengan sabar dan setia, di sini, di rumah mereka, di dalam kamar mereka, saat sang suami pergi dan pulang dari kantornya. Setidaknya ia ingin membuat suaminya itu merasakan ketulusan, dan perasaan jaejoong terhadapnya. Perasaan yang sudah ia simpan, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan suaminya itu.

Yup, jika sebagian orang berkata bahwa tidak ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, itu hanya ilusi dan hasrat sesaat, setelah ia mengenalnya lebih jauh dan mengetahui bagaimana perangainya, dan tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan, maka hilang sudah rasa ketertarikan itu. Namun, semua itu tidak berlaku bagi Jaejoong. Ia, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, pada seorang pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya, sampai saat ini. That's all.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu berdecit, membuyarkan lamunan jaejoong. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu menghampiri sang suami. "Ah, kau sudah pulang yunho-ah?" sapanya dengan menampilkan senyum seindah mungkin. Deretan gigi yang berjajar dengan rapi dilengkapi dengan bibir merah delima yang memikat.

Siapapun pasti akan terpana dengan senyuman Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk orang yang kini sedang ia berikan senyum terindahnya.

"Hmm." Dan yang disapa hanya bergumam, yang tanpa pria tampan itu sadari, membuat senyum indah di wajah Jaejoong sirna secara perlahan.

Walau Jaejoong sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak, dan kembali harus menelan pil pahit. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti terkikis, walau hanya dengan dinginnya ucapan suaminya.

"Kau mau mandi dulu, atau makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong seraya membuka jas yang dikenakan Yunho, lalu mengantungnya di lemari pakaian.

"Mandi, aku sudah makan di luar." Jawabnya dengan singkat seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ujar Jaejoong, dan baru saja ia akan beranjak ke kamar mandi, ia di halau oleh Yunho. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan kerutan di keningnya. Heran. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Terlebih, Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit jaejoong terka. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membuat pergerakan, sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meraih wajah Yunho kemudian menggerakan jemarinya, membelai pipi Yunho dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Yunho tak bergeming, tidak pula menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Sepasang doe eye milik Jaejoong berbenturan dengan sepasang eagle eye milik Yunho.

Lalu tiba-tiba, yunho menepis kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mengelus pipinya. Kedua tangan Yunho jadi menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kenapa?"

".. Aku bisa sendiri."

Kemudian ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong, dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di posisinya, dengan pikiran yang bingung dan menerka-nerka. Ia kemudian melihat pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Rasa itu, kehangatan itu, kelembutan serta kokohnya wajah itu. Masih terasa oleh telapak tangan Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa? kenapa terasa begitu jauh untuk di jangkau?

_So how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It feels like more than distance between us _

**-Yun-to-Jae-**

Another Night

Di ruang makan yang terlihat cukup luas dan bergaya minimalis namun modern itu, nampak semakin lengang, dengan hanya dua orang yang berada di sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara benturan antara sendok, garpu, dan piring, decakan-decakan yang sesekali keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing yang tengah mengunyah makanan.

Yunho tampak serius dengan acara makannya, tanpa sadar bahwa jaejoong sedang memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan dengan detail setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh pria tampan itu.

Jemari panjang dan rampingnya memegang sendok garpu, rahang kokohnya yang sedang mengunyah, mata elangnya yang fokus terhadapan makanan yang tampaknya lebih menarik daripada objek 'lain' yang kini sedang memandanginya.

Jaejoong sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran, dan apa yang ada di dalam hati pria itu. Kenapa ia bisa begitu datar, dingin, dan seolah acuh akan dirinya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? atau, apa yang salah dengan Yunho?

Jaejoong mengetahui, bahwa sebelum menikah dengannya, Yunho mempunyai seorang kekasih – wanita. Jaejoong pun tahu, bahwa Yunho mencintai wanita itu. Namun demikian, mengapa Yunho menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong yang nyatanya seorang pria, dan bukan orang yang ia cintai?

Seharusya Yunho yang seorang pria dewasa, bisa saja mengambil tindakan tegas dengan menolak perjodohan itu, lalu menikahi wanitanya. Tapi pada kenyataanya, Yunho tidak melakukannya. Sampai saat ini, hal itu masih menjadi misteri tersendiri di benak Jaejoong.

Tapi dugaan yang paling logis menurut Jaejoong adalah, mungkin Yunho hanya ingin menyenangkan kedua orang tuanya, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak senang akan hal itu. Dan kembali pertaanyaan itu muncul di kepala Jaejoong, apakah Yunho memiliki sedikit saja rasa untuknya?

TREK

Yunho menyimpan sendok dan garpunya, kemudian ia meraih gelas dan meneguk air tawar yang berada di dalam gelas itu. Melihatnya, jaejoong jadi berpikir.

"Ada apa? kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmm." Lagi-lagi gumaman yang diterima Jaejoong.

"Setidaknya kau habiskan makanmu itu …" anjur Jaejoong.

"Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan."

Yunho lantas berdiri dari kursinya, ia berlalu menuju ruang kerjanya yang terletak di lantai atas di sebelah kamar mereka, tanpa melirik sedikitpun padanya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ia kemudian menatap lirih pada kursi yang kini kosong, setelah empunya pergi.

_Always, you were always like this, why Yunho-ah, why?_ Kata hati jaejoong berbicara. Jaejoong pun jadi turut kehilangan selera makannya, ia lalu berdiri membereskan meja makan lalu menumpuk piring kotor bekas Yunho dan juga dirinya untuk ia bawa ke bak cuci.

**-Yun-to-Jae-**

Tawa renyah Jaejoong terdengar menggema hingga ke pendengaran Yunho, yang sedang berkutat di ruang kerjanya. Membuat pria itu tergugah untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pasangannya itu.

Ia pun akhirnya turun ke lantai bawah, menuju ruang tv yang sudah ia perkirakan bahwa Jaejoong sedang berada di sana. Dengan pelan, cenderung sedikit mengendap-endap, yunho lebih mendekat.

Bisa ia lihat Jaejoong sedang menonton film, yang sepertinya bergenre komedi, ia duduk dengan posisi yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa, ia juga memeluk sebuah bantal. Ia terlihat berbinar dengan lampu yang mungkin sengaja dimatikan, membiarkan cahaya yang hanya datang dari layar kaca itu.

Sepasang eagle eye milik Yunho terus memandangi sosok yang sedang asik dengan tontonannya itu. Matanya menyiratkan berbagai perasaan, entah apa itu, yang jelas hanya ia sendiri yang memahaminya. Atau, bisa saja ia sendiri tidak memahami perasaannya.

Membuat Yunho jadi terus menyelam lebih dalam, mencoba mencari tahu akan perasaan sesungguhnya, yang ia rasakan ketika menatap Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan, seperti merangkak naik menggelitik hatinya. Ketika tawa renyah Jaejoong kembali terdengar, Yunho pun kembali tersadar akan pikirannya yang sempat tenggelam.

Menelisik lebih lanjut, ketika Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong dari samping. Ia cukup dikejutkan dengan ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat bebas tanpa beban, terlihat senang, dan terlihat polos. Berbeda sekali ketika ia sedang berhadapan dengannya. Yang yunho tangkap saat Jaejoong sedang menatapnya, adalah ekspresi seperti penuh dengan tekanan, atau ekspresi sendu, dan entah apa lagi.

Tidak seperti sekarang ini, Jaejoong yang tertawa, Jaejoong yang terlihat nyaman, Jaejoong yang terlihat menikmati tontonannya. Dan semua itu tanpa ia sadari, membuat bibirnya mengulas senyum. Senyuman yang seolah sudah beku, kini mencair dengan sendirinya, walau untuk sesaat.

Tinggal bersama dalam satu atap selama hampir satu tahun, berbagi ranjang bersama, dan melakukan hal-hal lain sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah. Apakah tidak ada perasaan yang timbul? Meskipun pada awalnya yunho tidak mencintai jaejoong sama sekali?

Satu hal yang tidak Yunho ketahui, bahwa Jaejoong mencintainya – sangat. Dan satu kesalahan Jaejoong adalah, ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada Yunho secara terus terang dan gamblang bahwa ia – mencintainya.

** -Yun-to-Jae- **

Jaejoong kembali menuju kamarnya setelah ia selesai menonton film. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati, ia takut mengganggu seseorang yang mungkin saja sudah tertidur di ranjang California king mereka.

Benar saja, ternyata Yunho sudah terbaring di sana. Melihat pada jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Ternyata film yang ia tonton durasinya lumayan lama, hingga tak terasa sudah selarut ini.

Pelan Jaejoong ikut berbaring di samping sang suami, ia mengambil posisi miring, agar ia bisa melihat Yunho yang berbaring memunggunginya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, hingga jaejoong bisa merasakan suhu tubuh yunho, yang meradiasi pada tubuh Jaejoong, hangat namun terasa dingin.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk punggung yang kokoh dan bidang itu, merasakan kehangatannya secara langsung dan nyata, tanpa harus ada perasaan dingin dan tak terbalaskan. Lalu, tanpa Jaejoong duga, Yunho berbalik sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Perasaan senang meletup-letup dalam hati Jaejoong seketika, karena ia bisa memandangi wajah tampan yang terpejam itu, dengan sepuasnya. Jaejoong lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada yunho, wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa inci saja, membuat Jaejoong bisa merasakan deru nafas Yunho yang menerpa kulit wajahnya.

_Eye to eye, cheek to cheek, Side by side, you were sleeping next to me. _

Jemari Jaejoong bergerak dengan sendirinya, menelusuri wajah tampan di hadapannya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semua ia absen tanpa tertinggal. Sampai akhirnya membuat sang pemilik wajah terusik, dan membuka matanya.

Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yunho dengan timbre suara yang dalam.

Dengan sedikit kikuk Jaejoong menjawab, "Ti-tidak apa-apa…" ia pun kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm .. aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri, kenapa terbangun?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku terbangun?" jawabnya datar.

"Eh? Iya juga ya, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu. Kalau begitu, tidurlah lagi."

"Tidak bisa."

Hmp? Jaejoong menaikan alisnya, membuat raut wajahnya jadi terlihat polos dan menggemaskan. Dan secara otomatis, membangkitkan sesuatu yang tertidur di dalam diri Yunho. Okay, katakan saja jika Yunho tidak mencintai Jaejoong, namun siapa yang bisa menolak jika disuguhkan sosok seindah Jaejoong? disamping itu, Yunho pun memiliki kebutuhannya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus bertanggung karena telah membangunkanku."

Mata yunho memandang Yaejoong dengan menyiratkan suatu gairah. Dan saat itupun Jaejoong mengerti, Yunho pasti sedang membutuhkannya, dan dengan senang hati Yaejoong akan memberikannya, dan melayaninya sebaik mungkin.

Sekalipun itu hanya nasfu semata, tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli.

**-Yun-to-Jae-**

Perlahan dan dengan gentel, Yunho melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Merengkuhnya untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong membalas dengan menelusupkan lengannya ke punggung Yunho.

Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong mulai mendaratkan bibir pinkish nya di bibir sexy Yunho. Mengecupnya dengan lembut, dan berulang-ulang, kemudian mulai memilin dan mengulumnya, sampai akhirnya lidah mereka ikut terlibat seperti sedang menari-nari. Bibirnya yang seakan-akan seperti bagian dalam dari bunga mawar. Berduri, namun manis dan memabukkan.

Yunho pun tak hanya diam saja, sesaat lalu ia membiarkan Jaejoong mendominasinya, tapi sekarang giliran ia yang mendominasi bibir pinkish itu. Ciuman Yunho tidak seperti Jaejoong, ia terkesan lebih menuntut, berantakan, sedikit kasar dan dalam.

Menghisap daging kenyal itu seolah tidak ada habisnya, menjilat, mengulum dan menghisapnya lagi, lidah mereka kembali ber-tango. Terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas mereka, setelah itu mereka kembali meneruskannya.

Merasa pegal dengan posisi ciuman mereka yang menyamping, Yunho melepaskan perpagutan bibir mereka. Kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, membuatnya jadi terlentang di bawah tubuhnya yang lebih besar. Setelah itu, Yunho mulai mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan beruntun, semakin turun menuju leher Jaejoong dan memberikan beberapa hickey di sekitar lehernya. Membuat pria manis itu mengeluh nikmat sekaligus geli.

"Ahhh … Yunhoahh .. ahh .."

Jaejoong meremas-remas rambut yunho, menekannya lebih kuat guna memperdalam ciuman Yunho pada kulitnya. Cukup puas bermain di sekitar leher Jaejoong, sekarang ia menjamah daerah lain, yaitu daerah bahu dan dada Jaejoong. Bahu Jaejoong cukup lebar dan bidang, namun bagian dadanya yang kalau bisa dibilang tidak kalah sexy dengan dada wanita.

Rangsangan demi rangsangan yang mereka terima, membuat batang tubuh keduanya semakin mengeras dan tegak. Jaejoong bisa merasakannya dengan pasti, sesuatu di bawah sana sudah cukup sesak dan mengganjal, dan menuntut untuk segera dilepaskan. Mereka harus segera menuntaskannya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, keduanya sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Kulit putih pucat itu, menyatu dengan kulit kecoklatan. Sungguh terlihat kontras di tengah temaramnya malam, dan seberkas sinar rembulan yang seolah ikut mengintip ke dalam kamar mereka.

Erangan, desahan, lenguhan nikmat sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Kamar itu menjadi ramai oleh ulah kedua insan yang sedang menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Bed-sheet mereka sudah tak beraturan lagi. Desahan Jaejoong terus terlontar bagai untaian nada yang menggairahkan. Tubuh Jaejoong yang telungkup di atas ranjang itu, lalu Yunho berada di atasnya dengan terus menggerakkan pinggangnya. Semua itu, sungguh membuat mabuk kepayang.

Tapi sesungguhnya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menikmati sepenuhnya setiap mereka melakukan aktifitas intim mereka. Karena ia merasa masih ada satu hal yang kurang, yaitu – cinta. Yunho tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Jaejoong di saat mereka bercinta, sedangkan Jaejoong selau menyebutkan nama suaminya itu.

Isn't it obvious, bahwa Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho, tapi sayangnya Yunho tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari hal itu. Yunho adalah pria yang pintar, namun ia cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari perasaan Jaejoong.

_In this California king bed, were ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart, for me… _

Selalu seperti itu, kadang Jaejoong merasa di ranjang California king ini, walau tangan mereka saling menggenggam, tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, bibir mereka saling bertabrakan. Tapi ia selalu merasa ada jarak yang jauh di antara mereka. Seperti beribu-ribu mil jauhnya. Dalam hati Jaejoong selalu berdoa pada langit, bulan dan bintang di angkasa nun jauh di sana, untuknya dan untuk pria itu. Agar perasaannya itu, bisa terbalaskan.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
